


Box-Cat

by mee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, M/M, Magic, Were-Creatures, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee/pseuds/mee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the shelter, a beguiling guest brings a bit of sleepy sunshine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been the longest day of an endless week, but his working day was as finished as it could be. He could still hear the sad mews of scared kittens but he'd hear that long after he got home and closed his eyes to attempt sleep. Grouchy by name, grouchy by nature - as the other staff liked to tell him; they all knew how soft his heart was, but these days he'd learnt to mask his pain, to appear confident, reassuring and all those other good things.

Grouchy stepped into the locker room without putting on the light, giving his eyes time to adjust as the door swung quietly closed behind him. It felt like a balm, the darkness, but he could still hear the pitiful fretting from the main hall and if he closed his eyes he saw wide kitten eyes, too big for their little faces. He helped all he could but it was never enough.

Three steps took him to his locker, the faded metal with its familiar dents and neat printed name label. His paws hurt from the long hours and every press of pad to the old stone floor stung, it seemed an insurmountable task to poof human gather his belongings, and leave. Home was too far away and Grouchy knew it wasn't his real home, was just a house he happened to own, his home was here; welcoming the new arrivals, grooming the strays, teaching them self-reliance and how to trust.

A soft rustle disturbed him, breaking him from the reverie that had held him poised in front of his locker, still unsteady in human form, hands flat to the cool surface and head bowed, fringe falling forward in need of a trim. He’d not realized he had company but looking around now he spotted the cardboard box tucked into a corner of the low bench that run the width of the room, furthest from the window where it had less chance of being noticed.

Ears appeared first. One pointed the other ragged from a long healed wound that had never been tended. They gave away identity before the eyes appeared, large round orbs far too knowing and seeing right through him. Whiskers long and snow white fanning out to sense all that was. A cute button nose and last the pouting mouth and soft furred chin.

‘Hey Scamp’ Grouchy kept his voice low not to startle but to his own ears it sounded haggard, rusted over with denied sleep and worries that had no solution. ‘What you doing in here then?’

Scamp seemed to accept that name he’d not deigned to share another, was yet to speak to anyone just sticking to the box they’d found him in and regarding the world through those luminescent eyes. Curious; wary of everyone, always on high alert and always far too knowing. He was older than their usual guests. Too old for fostering and of age to be wizard bound but far too fragile for it to be suggested, though his lean body showed a map of battles and he was feisty showing claws to anyone who approached him, who stared too long.

He refused to show his human form though his magical signature was strong and the fact he did change was proved by the constant moving of his cardboard home. People had stopped asking if he’d left, accepting that when he did it would be of his own accord and not to a family. Of late the staff here simply smiled and hollered for Grouchy, because sure as spitting the box would be discovered under the desk in his office, or tucked on a shelf during his library day. Even in the kitchen when it was his turn to help there – though the cook had soon put a stop to that adamant about to cat hair shed in the food – Scamp had allowed Grouchy to carry his box to a safer place, curled tense in the corner watching him with unwavering intent.

He was getting that same wide eyed look now but it softened. Scamp narrowed his eyes to a gleam then offered a paw, soft meows that Grouchy had to bend to hear. ‘Sad? Box nice. You want..?’ Scamp moved back giving room and later Grouchy would accuse him of hypnotism because he was in cat form and slinking over the side to share sanctuary before the impulse registered.

It was a nice box.

Slumped along one wall Grouchy saw the attraction. Snug here the cardboard walls protecting his back and blocking chills, head down it was dark and minus distractions. Scamp regarded him equably before gingerly resting in the remaining space. As Grouchy let his eyes close and listened to the faint jumps of heart beats as Scamp inched closer he was sure he heard a low purr, but sleep claimed him quickly.

Waking was a slow process, it had been too long since Grouchy had gotten a full deep sleep and his limbs felt heavy, he was cramped and his big soft bed seemed harder and smaller than usual, then he tried to move and found it wasn’t just sleep holding him down. There was cat curled up close to him. Close? Grouchy had his paws holding him close and was resting his head on silken fur. A ragged ear twitched under his nose causing him to sneeze and the warm sleepy body went rigid watchful to the tip of every whisker.

Acting on sleepy instinct Grouchy gave the ear a long lazy lick, feeling the surprise his action caused. Scamp didn’t move away. Emboldened Grouchy pinned him with a paw, turning him but gentle and sow enough to convey the other cat could stop this at any time. He washed Scamp’s face, purring when the defensive cat closed his eyes and offered himself up for the grooming. Scamp’s belly still had the fluff of kitten fur, Grouchy licked it smooth before tending a long winding scar that trailed a sleek shoulder. When Scamp purred it beat the sun breaking above and filtering through the window, washing down to glow softly within the shared box.

They snoozed until shift change, Grouchy cat-fully ignoring the coos when workmates discovered them and Scamp went back to watchful silence. Scamp had left by mid-day and Grouchy was touched and saddened to find the box tucked under his desk, a reminder of comfort given and received.


	2. What Makes a Home

Everything was going well, a party atmosphere was taking over from the serious fact gathering and proposition pushing, best of all they were raising lots of money. Contributions were rolling in and several people had queried volunteering their time, some of whom might last.

Grouchy was starting to relax with the knowledge that he could keep the place going another year; there were several influential wizard-familiar families present who showed genuine interest in aiding that goal. The Lost-Familiars-Concern was gaining all the support it could hope for. Also the fishy puffs were divine; he snatched another off the tray and bit into it letting the flaky pastry break in his mouth and the delicious fishy cream concoction melt on his tongue. He wasn't the only person here fully prepared to eat twice their body weight in the treats; his hand collided with that of a young man - a familiar his magic signature could be trusted. He popped the treat into his mouth with a look of pure bliss then shot Grouchy a quick smile before slinking back through the crowd. Something itched at Grouchy’s consciousness, but he was good with faces and didn’t recognize him. If they’d met he’d remember.

Three kittens rushed past, missiles homing in on the buffet, Grouchy was distracted into grumbling at them and trying to get them to behave orderly. A wizard he’d met earlier rushed up looking apologetic ‘you’re wasting your time with these horrors, sorry’ he looked back over his shoulder and greeted one of the few humans present ‘Cal, there you are, deal with your children, the three musketeers are staging a coup on the buffet’ Cal a bookish looking man strolled over with a laugh ‘my children are they Teddy’ he sounded amused.

‘My children wouldn’t act like half-starved monsters’ Teddy acted all pious, which was rather spoilt by one of the children tugging on his sleeve with sticky fingers while his brother demanded Papa Cal come try the sweets. The adults looked at each other and groaned ‘sugar’ in unison. It made Grouchy chuckle, as head of the Lost-Familiars-Concern charity house, he knew all too well the dangerous allure of sugar for young kittens. Remembering the story of how the two men came by their musketeers he swallowed his laughter long enough to give them a sympathetic look. Anyone providing a loving home to stray kittens deserved respect.

Grouchy spared a thought to the empty cardboard hidden under his desk, he couldn't discard it; a home was a home - both far, far more and often far less, than bricks and mortar. There were a few sad looks but most colleagues pretended not to notice the nights Grouchy stayed at the house, curled up in cat form remembering a single night of innocent warmth.

Greeting patrons and angling donations took energy, as did shepherding curious kittens intent on crashing the party. The thought of that box was pure temptation.

Collecting the latest bunch of quivering whiskers Grouchy snagged the tray he’d hidden earlier and snuck treats into his little guests. Rewarding bad behaviour for the sake of the cautious purrs and worshipful eyes that warmed his heart. He tucked those that allowed it into their beds or baskets then settled to tell a story of happy families and safe gardens full of magnificent colours and butterflies waiting to be chased. All of it happening in a world where no one ever got hurt. He sensed more than heard anything to indicate a further audience but finished his story with a heartfelt goodnight and lowered the lights admonishing 'sleep' in response to sleepy protests.

The young man from earlier leaned artfully in the hallway waiting. He offered a plate of fishy treats with a wry smile, while his eyes watched, alert. His clothes were meticulously tended; the worn look of someone not having better but still wanting to give a good impression. Grouchy took in the soft looking hair, cut badly but smoothed neat. One ear with its old injury, missing its arch and with a scar that snaked into that smooth hair. Amusement played over narrow lips but his eyes stayed wary, full of a fragile hope.

Grouchy lounged against the opposite wall, careful to move slow, to get close without ever touching. It took several measured breathes but he gentled his voice, surprised by how calm he managed to sound with his throat turned to rust. 'You have a name?'

The silence stretched and Grouchy reached for a treat. Slow, slow.

'Scamp' Scamp decided, and they both smiled. Shook hands all polite-like while their eyes asked the real questions. They rejoined the party together but stood aside from the rest, alone in the crowded room. No one disturbed them.

Waking next day was a slow process, it had been too long since Grouchy had gotten a full deep sleep and his limbs felt heavy, his arm was aching and his big soft bed seemed smaller than usual, warmer; then he tried to move and found it wasn’t just sleep holding him down. He lowered the heaped bedding to reveal a swatch of dark hair, bed ruffled and soft as a dream.

Scamp was laying as close as possible, head resting on his arm. He was awake, his eyes a gleam of satisfaction and his lips curving contentment. Smooth warm skin rubbed against his and Grouchy had the sensation of being exactly where he should be, numb arm and all. Their bodies waking interest, but no urgency yet, just that lazy warmth. Grouchy was exactly where he should be at this moment in time, holding in his arms all that has been missing, and life was good. He was home. Scamp was home.


	3. In the job description

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little 'Extra Fic' featuring characters from another fic in the verse;  
> Warne/Ranel and family are the property of Meridae.

Grouchy was off to one side talking to a young man, Chester had tried several times to get his attention but his eyes never left his companion. He'd be curious if it didn't mean he was on his own for this. Be polite, stay calm, smile. He could do this. Chester sent a desperate look over at Grouchy just in time to catch a soft smile on his face and that was all kinds of wrong!

Breath Chester, breath

'Hello, Mr Warne?'  
'Good evening..?'  
'Chester' they shook hands, very formal, the edge of Warne's stern mouth quirked with a suppressed smile, Chester ignored it and rolled on 'I've just head of your very generous donation to our House and wanted to thank you, it's very much appreciated'  
'The least we could do, its you lot do all the important work. My husband and I feel strongly about kitten welfare, if there is ever anything either of us can do to help? Don't hesitate'  
'um about that..er sir'  
'yes?'

Chester shifted awkwardly feeling embarrassment heat his face and burn to the tips of his ears. This could go so wrong, he so didn't want to annoy one of their most generous patrons tonight. Warne waited patiently, he carried that air of power that went beyond magics and spoke of one used to control.

'Mr Warne your children were playing with some of our guests'  
'Yes, they couldn't imagine not having parents and were desperate to meet the kittens. I thought it would be good for them, they've got big hearts steering their mischief' Warne looked fond, his pride obvious. 'If there's a problem though? I know they can be, a little adventurous shall we say?' he laughed lightly 'they take after my husband Ranel there'

'UM...Ranel yeeeeees'

Warne stilled, looming very large all of a sudden, his eyes picking up every nervous squirm.

'Chester. What have they done?'  
'They were discussing what it was like having parents and the er strange things that parents who love each other very much do when um, well, er, whenever they get a door closed apparently'  
Warne blinked.

'You daughter was showing them diagrams' Chester added with bright fatalism.  
'Diagrams' Warne's groan came through his voice, he actually closed his eyes to ask 'and Ranel?'  
'Ranel was telling them about how he and his brothers used to escape their dads when they wanted to explore or join parties.'  
'He is'  
'He did tell them that they should never try it because people get upset and I heard something about big black cats, but he was grinning when he said that bit'

'So Chester, how about I donate some naughty kittens who need A Talk and a wicked husband who needs a lesson about big black cats? Think you could cope?'  
Chester wasn't stupid, he could see how much Warne loved his troublesome family, even now he looked torn between laughter and pride with annoyance only a peripheral glimmer. And, despite the threat in his voice he looked rather eager to be dealing that lesson. Chester had gotten an eye full of those diagrams and though the content was -inappropriate- the most notable thing had been the giant face splitting grins.

'I'll go claim them. Want to come look disapproving?'  
Chester laughed. Amused and very, very relieved. 'No, no thank you Mr Warne. They're all yours'  
'Yes Chester, yes they are.' Warne winked before walking off, never rushing but sliding effortlessly through the crowded room on a direct course.


End file.
